


slow tease

by ShadyCakes



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Art, Body Hair, Fanart, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, M/M, NSFW Art, Nipple Play, Nudity, Restraints, Safe Sane and Consensual, Teasing, Zeni is built like a brick shithouse and you can pry that headcanon from my cold dead hands, Zenigata has bara tiddies pass it on, loopzoop, still can't believe that's the ship name, visible genitalia, when i say nudity I MEAN IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadyCakes/pseuds/ShadyCakes
Summary: some teasing fun feat. Zenigata's handcuffs
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/Zenigata Kouichi
Kudos: 22





	slow tease

**Author's Note:**

> CW just in case you didn't read the tags: Nudity, Body Hair, Use of Restraints/Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Safe Sane and Consensual, Teasing, Nipple Play, ***NUDITY***
> 
> I hate drawing backgrounds (sorry), but I may add to this to actually show what Zeni is handcuffed to. Probably a bed frame.
> 
> Please do not repost anywhere!


End file.
